1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a pixel array substrate, and more particularly to a method of making a reflective pixel array substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reflection liquid crystal display devices are commonly used for portable cellular phones or intelligent terminals. In a reflection liquid crystal display, an externally entered incident light is reflected by a reflector disposed within the back light module and the reflected light is used as a display illumination light. As a result, reflection type liquid crystal display devices are more effective at achieving reduction in power consumption, thickness and weight compared with a transmitting type liquid crystal display device.
A reflection liquid crystal display device should have a display performance for displaying a bright and white display when the liquid crystal is in the light transmitting state. In order to realize this display performance, it is necessary to effectively reflect back the incident light from various directions. To achieve this, the reflection electrode on the reflective pixel array substrate is formed with a convex/concave structure.
To form a reflective pixel array substrate in the reflection liquid crystal display device requires too many fabricating steps, however. A simplified production procedure is required in order to reduce the production cost and production time.